dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Jang Dong Gun
Profile *'Name:' 장동건 / Jang Dong Gun (Jang Dong Geon) *'Profession:' Actor, musician, singer, and model *'Birthdate:' 1972-Mar-07 *'Birthplace:' Yongsan-gu, Seoul, South Korea *'Height:' 181cm *'Weight:' 68kg *'Star sign:' Pisces *'Blood type:' O *'Family:' Wife/actress Ko So Young and two children (a boy and a girl) *'Talent agency:' SM C&C About Jang Dong Gun Jang Dong Gun is a popular and well-renowned South Korean actor, who has been active in the entertainment business for over more than 20 years in both television and film. For a time, he was the highest paid actor in South Korea. Jang Dong Gun has had a wide range of acting performances in both TV and movies that has earned him a large fan-base both in Korea and throughout Asia. He is probably best known for his roles in the films Friend (2001), Taegukgi (2004), and No Tears for the Dead (2014) and a few of MBC's most popular television series in the 1990s, including Our Heaven (1993), The Last Game (1994), and Love (1999). ;More about Jang Dong Gun TV Shows *Arthdal Chronicles (tvN, 2019) *Suits (KBS2, 2018) *A Gentleman's Dignity (SBS, 2012) *All About Eve (MBC, 2000) *Springtime (MBC, 1999) *Ghost (SBS, 1999) *Love (MBC, 1998) *Ready Go! (MBC, 1997) *Model (SBS, 1997) *Myth of a Hero (MBC, 1997) *Medical Brothers (MBC, 1997) *Icing (MBC, 1996) *The Last Game (MBC, 1994) *Il-Ji-Mae (MBC, 1994) *Our Heaven (MBC, 1993) TV Show Theme Songs *''More Than'' - A Gentleman's Dignity OST (2012) Movies *Rampant (2018) *Seven Years of Night (2018) *V.I.P. (2017) *No Tears for the Dead (2014) *The Great Legacy (2013) cameo *Dangerous Liaisons (2012) *My Way (2011) *The Warrior's Way (2010) *Good Morning, President (2009) *The Promise (2005) *Typhoon (2005) *Taegukgi (2004) *The Coast Guard (2002) *2009 Lost Memories (2002) *Friend (2001) *Anarchists (2000) *Nowhere to Hide (1999) *Love Wing Love Song (1999) *First Kiss (1998) cameo *Holiday in Seoul (1997) *Repechage (1997) TV Show Theme Songs *''More Than'' - A Gentleman's Dignity OST (2012) Recognitions *'2018 32nd KBS Drama Awards:' Best Actor in a Mini-Series – Excellence Award (Suits) *'2017 5th Marie Claire Asia Star Awards:' Actor of the Year (V.I.P.) *'2012 SBS Drama Awards:' Top Excellence Award, Actor - Weekend/Serial Drama (A Gentleman's Dignity) *'2012 SBS Drama Awards:' Top 10 Stars Award (A Gentleman's Dignity) *'2012 5th Style Icon Awards:' Style Icon of the Year *'2012 5th Style Icon Awards:' Top 10 Style Icons *'2007 15th Chunsa Film Festival:' Hallyu Culture Award *'2005 2nd Max Movie Awards:' Best Actor (Typhoon) *'2004 Blue Dragon Film Festival:' Best Actor Award (Taegukgi) *'2003 1st Andre Kim Best Star Awards:' Best Star Award *'2001 Blue Dragon Film Festival:' Most Popular Actor Award *'2001 46th Asia-Pacific International Film Festival:' Best Supporting Actor (Friend) *'2000 Blue Dragon Film Festival:' Popularity Award *'1999 Chung-Ryong Movie Festival:' Best Supporting Actor Award (Nowhere to Hide) *'1997 Chung-Ryong Movie Festival:' New Actor Award (Repechage) *'1997 MBC Drama Awards:' Best Actor Award (Medical Brothers) *'1997 Paeksang Arts Awards:' TV Drama Popular Actor Award (Medical Brothers) *'1994 Paeksang Arts Awards:' TV Drama New Actor Award (The Last Game) Endorsements *Lexus New Generation ES (2012) *Cuchen (2012) *Imperial (2012) *LG Electronics 3D Merging Campaign (2011) *LG Electronics 'Tromm Washer' (2011) *LG Electronics 'Tromm Styler' (2011) *Nintendo DS (2007) *Hite Beer 'Max' (2006) *Giordano (2006) *Samsung Camera (2005) *KTF Worldphone (2005) *Maxim (2005) *OCN (2003) *Orion 'Choco Pie' *FaPai Group *Jinro Chamisul *Parkland *Misha *LG Telecom *POSCO E&C 'The #' *Doosan 'SAN soju' *Parkland *Maeil Dairy Cafe Latte *LG Investment and Securities Trivia *Since his early childhood, Jang Dong Gun has been a devout practitioner of Buddhism after reading about it. *As a hobby, he enjoys playing baseball; he is a member of team of fellow popular and well-known male Korean stars called the "Playboys." External Links *Official site *Korean Wikipedia *English Wikipedia Category:KActor Category:KSinger